


Sword Play

by Hanayama



Category: ROTTMNT - Fandom, Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: NotWhatYouThinkItIs, Other, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanayama/pseuds/Hanayama
Summary: Leo plans some alone time with his sword, it doesn’t go to plan. Also it’s an M not a W, he was just being an idiot.
Relationships: Leo/Sword
Kudos: 21





	Sword Play

Leo hadn’t had a break in a long time. Between missions and keeping his brothers from their own stupidity, the blue clad turtle had his work cut out for him. In Donnie’s case, the genius needed a reminder every so often that sleep is, in fact, a requirement for proper function. Leon didn’t mind, it was his routine at that point, this weekend thought he planned to have a break.

Recently he’s acquired a beautiful blade of mystic magic, he thinks it makes portals but that’s only been discovered in the heat of battle. It could do so much more. Leo’s sure that if he just had a little alone time to go test the sword with trial and error, it might reveal something else. If not, well, it doesn’t matter because a quiet evening with some sharp metal is better than anything pretty girl the internet could show him. 

He just had to set up the times and make sure that no one bothered him. His plan was seemingly flawless, but he wasn’t Rapf so it probably actually was. Though maybe he should ask Don for some tips, experiments were more his thing anyway. No, he reminded himself that he’s gonna spend a nice night just with his magic weapon. He’ll figure it all out, with the sword.

Finally the night came which Leo had planned to test his weapon. Mikey was in the kitchen pretending to make pizza with several boxes of take out pizza. Then, proceeding to paint the pizza boxes with spray paint to look like more pizza. Yeah, Leo doesn’t try and judge, he’s about to really get to know a sword. All good until Mikey offers him a slice of pizza. Slice. Sword. Leo gabs the pizza but, remembering his objective, quickly retreats to the safety of his room. In where his sword lays glistening on his bedsheets.

The tiny candles Leon lit earlier made the metal shine like a flowing stream under the full moon. Locking his door, the turtle leaped for the blade, and only a moment sooner he’s holding it in his battle ragged hands. His reflection shone back to him in the dim candle lit room. Muffled sounds came from outside his sanctum, but Leo ignored them as all he wanted now was to explore the blade before him. 

Slowly he transferred it to a single hand, swishing down and round. Blue sparks of magic blew around the cuts he made in the air. They trickled down to his feet, emitting soft fizzling sounds and disappearing once they met the tile floor. Then once a full rotation was made, the sparkes became stagnant, a portal stabilizing before the turtle. 

His head was dizzy and the foggy space the portal led to made his head spin. With a step into the circle of light, the turtle known as Leonardo was gone, vanished from his home. Not one of his brothers would know, nor his rat father. If he stayed in that place beyond the portal, they would have little to no hope of finding him.

Instead, Leo came back half a day later. Rapf found him on the couch and immediately fetched Donnie to fix the broken blue mess of their passed out sibling. When Leo awoke he remembered little of his time away, just scattered fragments of blurred shape formed his memories. After recovering from the incident, Blue planned to have a relaxing bath. However, when he was removing his gear, he came across a small scorched piece of paper adorned with a percolator W written in dark red, ink? It was hopefully ink. Having zero recollection of obtaining the strange note, he tossed it in the bin and proceeded with his bath. Swearing to only use his sword if it was absolutely necessary. That was his plan anyway, but maybe he should give Rapf more credit for his plans because Leo didn’t really stick that landing on the last one.


End file.
